Skyclan's Path: Escape
by Sparrowclaw341
Summary: Based a few season after Skyclan's Destiny...Skyclan faces a new challenge, the medicine cat has received a message from Starclan that something is coming. The leader and Medicine cat are worried about Skyclan's future. Read to see the prophecy unfold and see the challenges they must face to stay as one. Please Read and Review! *Rated T for some references and some battle details*


_*Hi everone! My name is Sparrowclaw341, and Thanks for viewing this. I've loved warriors forever now, and I felt it was time to create a Fan-Fic about it. So...since I just can't think of anything else to say...Please Read and Review*_

**Skyclan's Path: The Escape**

**Book 1**

Prologue

"Echosong, are you sure about your dream? Could there really be a great tribulation coming?" A brown and cream colored she-cat asked her mind seemed to be wrapped in worry. "I'm very sure, Leafstar." The silvery-grey she-cat said, her brilliant green eyes blazing in certainty. The leader looked at her medicine cat, and then looked forward into the setting sun. The purplish-red color of the sunset seemed to be a dazzling sight to behold.

Leafstar quit staring at the sun, and padded away towards the forest. _Can Skyclan take another tribulation? _She wondered, her thoughts darting through her mind like birds. The brown and cream colored leader finally made it out of camp before hearing something further off.

"Where am I to live?" Higher, almost mouse-like voiced said, seemingly questioning someone. A deeper, more masculine voice said, "I hear there's a group of cats that accept cats like us…How about we try that?"

Leafstar followed the voices of the cats until she entered a small, dusty clearing in the forest. "Is there someone here?" She asked loudly.

A dark ginger tom stepped out into the light, "Yes, me and my mate." He said strongly. Another cat stepped out; it was a larger blue-gray she-cat with almost chilling blue eyes. The she-cat looked heavy with kits.

"Excuse me, but I overheard your conversation. You were looking for a place to go?" Leafstar asked the couple, in a friendly manner. The dark ginger tom nodded, and the she-cat stepped forward to speak.

"My name is Stream," The she-cat started, "And this is my mate, Blaze. We have been looking for a safe place to raise our kits, and we hoped to join a large group of cats around here that could help us."

Leafstar started to think, _They must be talking about Skyclan, but they most know that we don't just give out our help to cats in need, they have to do their part…_ "My name is Leafstar, leader of the group you are talking about." She announced her voice filled with authority.

Stream looked a little surprised and then asked, "Well, can we join you?" Blaze nodded, indicating the same thing.

"You can, but clan life is not just about protecting, it's about working as a team to hunt, fight, and…protect each other." Leafstar explained.

Stream stepped back a few paces and then, Blaze whispered something into her ear. Blaze then turned to Leafstar, "If we do our part, may we come to live with you?" He asked carefully. Leafstar nodded to the tom.

"Follow me." Leafstar told them.

…

A few moons passed and Leafstar waited outside the nursery for new about Stream_flower. _The she-cat and her mate, Blaze_whisker_, had joined the clan fully and Streamflower had moved to the nursery. Then, Leafstar was taken out of her train of thought by Echosong.

"Leafstar, we need to talk." The silver-grey she-cat said. Leafstar nodded and they padded over to a secluded spot in camp. "Is Streamflower okay?" The worried leader asked.

"She will be, but…two of her three kits were still-born." Echosong said sadly. Leafstar nodded with a gleam of grief in her eyes. _No cat deserves to die out the mother's womb; Starclan will take care of them now. _Leafstar thought, contemplating what to say next.

"What's the other one like?" Leafstar asked the medicine cat.

"He's a strong little fighter, a natural warrior," Echosong started, "But there's something you should know, something about this kit…he's different."

Leafstar cocked her head to the side, "Different?" She asked.

"It's not like there's a problem with him, it's just…Nevermind." Echosong said, padding away towards the nursery.

Leafstar started after her, squeezing through the nursery walls as she entered. Streamflower and Blazewhisker were in a corner, lying down with their kit. The blue-gray she-cat looked a fraction of her old self, Leafstar was not used to seeing her this small. The brown and cream colored leader padded over, her steps light as a feather.

"Is that the kit?" The leader asked, looking at the ball of black fur in between Streamflower and Blazewhisker.

"Yes, this is Stormkit." The dark ginger warrior spoke up. Streamflower looked tired, her body was heaving breath. Leafstar was suddenly struck with words, "_A storm's coming Leafstar and not even he can destroy the great tribulation coming." _


End file.
